


Married to Work

by FFXV_GoldenSlumbers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers/pseuds/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers
Summary: Working with Ravus does come with such beautiful benefits.





	Married to Work

You worked with Ravus for as long as you could remember, teenagers growing upside by side, it was very rare for one of you to be seen without the other. You were always there, through the man’s climb, forever at his side and if not a his then at Lunafreya. That’s how much trust he put in you, to leave his sister within his care, no one else was ever given that honor.

Yet still you could not figure as to why you were summoned to his office today, a soft rap of your knuckles against the door, as a rough, “What” echoed from inside.

“It is me, sir.” You called.

“Come in.”

You stepped in, closing the door behind you, glancing around his office, finding no one else in there. For a moment you had believed that you had forgotten about a meeting where you were to travel with the man, yet it was just him sitting at his desk, a pen in his biological hand, a piece of paper in the magitek arm.

“Sir, you requested me?”

“Sit.”

You made your way to the chair to the right his desk, when he pointed toward the couch that sat before the his desk facing it. You immediately sat down on the velvet plush sofa removing your sword as an afterthought to be placed resting against the side of the couch, only to notice the herbal rose and berry tea, a favorite of both of yours sitting a tray not far away.

“Thirsty?” He offered, waving a hand to the teapot.

You poured Ravus a cup, than yourself, as you stood moving over to place it on the desk, only now noticing that the man was doing some of your work, “Sir, I can do that.”

“No,” Ravus stated, turning those harsh dual eyes to you, it may have been harsh to anyone else who didn’t know the man. Yet you had watched the sweet gentle man, change from the harsh world around him.

“Have I done something wrong?” You inquired, fearing that you were going to lose your job.

Ravus sighed, looking at your white uniform of Tarabene, when he had lost his arm, he realized that you had turned all of your left arms black to match him, to prove your loyalty to him. “Nothing of the sort, please sit down rest.”

You slowly moved your heeled feet over toward your waiting cup, as you sat on the couch, drumming your fingers against your knees, you were honestly the closest thing to Ravus that was a friend and you found that there was something bothering the man, “Sir, please let me know if I’m stepping out of line, yet there seems to be something bothering you, you can speak to me about it.”

Ravus sighed, running his fingers through his silver blonde hair, turning those eyes to you, “The problem is you.”

You flinched,“Sir?”

“You have not been yourself lately, how are you fairing?”

You flushed, placing down the teacup before you dropped it, “I do apologize sir, I had thought I was covering better, I can…”

“What is the source?”

“Sir?”

“What is causing you to be this way, I have never known you to be this way.”

You sighed, how do you tell your boss that you were exhausted because you had recently broken up with your only boyfriend of six months, because he had cheated on you, since you refused to put out, and were “Married to your bullshit job” as he so delicately put it.

Yet you saw it, you would drop everything to respond to Ravus or Lunafreya’s call, they were your family and you swore to protect them. You knew you weren’t in love with that man, your ex, but it still hurt that he could not support you for all the work you did to stand proudly by Ravus and Lunafreya’s side.

Your ex-boyfriend’s words rung in your head, “You won’t put out, because you’re a snotty bitch that is waiting to get on Ravus’s dick, like he’d ever settle for you. You’re better to just open your legs for me.”

“I…I” You begun, “ahem, I have found my home situation has moved into my work, I shall keep them separated, I do apologize sir, it won’t happen again.” You stated, quickly standing going to take your leave back to your office outside the doors.

“Y/n, I do not recall, dismissing you.”

You stopped in your tracks, trying to stop the tears that had sprung from the recent memory, “Sir.”

“I have given you an order to rest, you are not to leave my sights until you do so. Return to the couch, that is an order.”

You moved back to the couch, sitting there as you stared at the man across from you, your hands placed delicately in your lap. You found it rather difficult to relax, when ordered so, “Sir…”

“You are welcome to lay down.”

Something behind that, you knew wasn’t so much an order yet a suggestion, as you lowered your head to the rather soft velvet cushion of the couch. Finding it strange to be staring at the man, as you closed your eyes, finding yourself drifting into a dreamless rest. Only to awaken as you felt something blanket your body, turning as you noticed the white coat covering your body, and Ravus making his way back to his desk.

This quickly became a rather familiar ritual for the two of you, until one day…

“Y/N, I would like to see you after hours.”

“Sir?”

“Preferably for drinks, if you do not mind.”

“I would love it, sir.”

So you found yourself, wearing a rather form fitting evening dress, of white and purple, being escorted to a lavish dinner. The two of you secluded from the rest of the world, enjoying each other company. Somewhere between glass 4 and 6 of wines, you were certain you’ve never heard of, you were invited back to Ravus’s home.

You had been to the Nox Fleuret estate many of times before, to work on late night battle plans with the man, and you even lived less than 10 minutes away by foot just to ensure that you’d be there in a moment’s notice. Yet this time you were led to a room that was forever a mystery to you, Ravus’s private quarters.

Had you been in the right state of mind, you would have seen that the man still lived lavishly, yet within a minimalist fashion, yet at the moment your only thought was on that blue, violet gaze staring into your own eyes. Only to be pulled close to the man, with his biological arm, your lips pressing against his own.

“I had wished for nothing more, for the longest time.” Ravus muttered against your lips, his magitek hand resting on your hip, the nails digging into the fabric of your dress, his other hand going up your exposed shoulder blades of your off the shoulder dress, moving into your hair, as he ran them through the braiding you performed every day. Watching as it tumbled down your back, pulling to look into your lust filled eyes, seeing you in a light that he never imagined. “Perfection.”

You let out a shutter, as you leaned forward pressing your lips to his again, “Never in my wildest dreams, would I think I could be within your arms, Ravus.”

The man hissed against your lip, his name from your lips only pooled further within his arousal, as he cupped the back of your head, dragging your head up to his mouth. Not waiting or asking for attention as he barged his way into your mouth, his magitek hand, pulling your hips flushed against his own, allowing you to feel his arousal against your groin. Only for the man to draw back, as he had to glance down.

You glanced up to him, arousal, lust, respect, and was that love within your eye? Only to look further down at your hand currently massaging him through his dress pants, he moved to grab your hand within the magitek arm, only to find that you had removed it upon your own accord, linking your fingers within his non-biological hand.

“Perfection, every bit of you. I have never known a man to be so strong, Ravus.” You praised, your other hand, going to his suit jacket, undoing the buttons, as you pushed the coat away. “I’m so honored to be able to be part of your life.”

Ravus cradled your face within his biological hand, “I am the lucky one, I can not offer you much more than myself.”

“And I will offer you myself.” You replied pressing a kiss to the palm of his hand cradling your face, you turned moving your hair from your back, allowing the man the access to the zipper on your dress back. Glancing over your shoulder, as you purred feeling the man step towards you, pressing a kiss between your shoulder blades, the strong magitek arm pulling your hips and ass into his crouch, while his other hand pulled the zipper down.

As the dress dropped to the floor, you turned stepping from the garment pooled at your feet, to look to the man, watching as those dual eyes roamed your body. Always covered by your uniform within his sight, now only standing in a violet lace bra and panties and those heels that allowed you to reach his height.

“Ravus?”

Ravus chuckled, as he moved forward, his biological hand moving to rest on your hip, pulling your crotch into his own again, “I feel that you may have, had this planned from the very beginning.”

You flushed slightly, “I only wore them for luck.”

Ravus smirked, rutting himself against you, “Than I would say that I’m very lucky.” He chuckled, his lips going to your neck.

You gasped loudly, your arms stuck between your bodies, “Ravus, please you’re so dressed.”

Ravus gave one last pleasing suck to your neck, watching the slight bruise that formed, before stepping back, removing his shirt. A rather sinful act judging by the way you purred and muttered appreciation. His hands going toward his belt buckle, only to stop as your hands reached out.

“Please allow me, sir.” You replied, dropping to your knees, your hands making quick nervous work of the belt buckle, pulling down his pants. A pur escaping you, as you looked to the outline of the cock before you in those tight navy blue boxers, your hands trace the outline, smiling at the hiss that Ravus gave you. Hooking a finger in the elastic you pull down the undergarment, gasping at the large dick before your face.

You knew the man was large by his height alone, but this was a lot! Yet not wanting to displease him, you wrapped a hand around the dick, giving a few pumps as your tongue flicked out, tasting the head and precum pooled at the tip. Licking from the base to the tip, you opened your mouth swallowing the dick whole, almost having to stop yourself from gagging before you began bobbing your head.

Pumping your head a few times, you reached underneath the man playing with his balls, hearing him let out a hiss before a strong hand found its way into your hair, stopping your movements. Leaning back on the heels of your stilletos you looked up to the man, his dick still within your mouth, watching those dual eyes staring down at you.

“While you feel amazing, I fear that if you continue…”

You smile, pulling back as you released him with a pop, “Then shall we continue?”

Ravus took your arm, moving backwards to the bed, as he laid down, allowing you to climb on top of him, “I fear that you are overdressed.”

Nervously you reached up unhooking your bra, removing your stilettos to join it, before tossing them somewhere off the grand bed, moving to climb off of the man to remove your panties, you were stopped by a warm hand to your hips. Looking down to see Ravus had a hold of your hip with his biological hand, while his magitex hand’s nail linked into the flimsy material of the underwear, before pulling, ripping it easy followed by the other side.

“I shall buy you better ones.” Ravus chuckled, as he removed the torn fabric from you.

You lifted yourself up, placing your hands on his strong chest, “Can we get a few that you like?” You cooed, lining him up with yourself, sinking back to pop the head beyond your opening, letting out a pleasing sigh as you threw your head back.

“I would hope so, as I plan to be the only one to see them.” Ravus replied, watching as you lowered yourself onto him, your eyes half lidded, your lips opened in a silent gasp, as your hips finally met. “Are you alright?”

You panted slightly, leaning forward your lips ghosting across his, “You’re so large, Ravus. You feel amazing.”

Ravus caressed your face with his hand, “As do you.”

You placed a kiss to his lips, before setting back, your hands pressed against his chest, lifting yourself slowly, embarrassed by the wet sounds your body made. Before lowering your hips, a pleasuring groan as your body was filled to the hilt again. Creating a small rhythm as you looked down to the man before you.

A small smirk on his lips, as he looked down watching his dick disappear within you time and time again. Looking back toward you, Ravus watched as you stared down to him, your hands pressed against his chest to avoid falling over as your thrust became more intense, a soft pant leaving you, every so often a soft moan joining in.

“Fuck, y/n.”

You faltered softly, never hearing Ravus utter something so sinfully, and to know it came from your doing. Reaching a hand out, you grabbed the magiteck limb, resting it upon your hip, letting out a pleasing groan of your own as Ravus got the idea, applying a soft pressure hold to your hip. You stopped lifting yourself and begun to rock, the stimulation of the man’s abs against your clit causing you to draw closer.

“Ravus…I’m close.”

“Call my name.”

You flushed, “Ravus.”

“Loudly.”

Your hips rocked no longer under your own control, “Ravus.”

“Louder.”

“Ravu Ahhh!” You gasped, your orgasm spilling from you, as your hips remained rocking, a few embarrassing squeaks leaving you as Ravus begun to thrust underneath you. Fueling your own orgasm hard before a warmth released, your body collapsing forward.

“Are you fine, y/n?” Ravus inquire, as you nodded, his arms circling you in an embrace as he kissed your forehead. “You are a wonderful lover.”

You giggled not expecting Ravus to be so expressive after sex, “Thank you.” Only to gasp as he pulled you up, and off of him, pulling the sheets back, pulling you into his right side before blanketing you both. “Ravus?”

“You seem rather exhausted.” He replied, moving to wrap around you protectively.

You smiled softly, you never thought of Ravus to be the cuddly type.

Ravus found himself awaken later on his back, your naked body flushed against his own, your head buried in his chest, an arm wrapped tightly around his chest. He found it strange that you did not flinch at the magitek hand you held so tightly within your sleep. Pressing a kiss to your forehead, the man watched as you shifted looking up to him, a blush upon your cheeks, despite the actions you had done not that long ago.

“Ravus,” You cooed, feeling his biological hand playing within your hair, the other’s thumb rubbing softly against your hand holding it. The pleasant motions of both sending goosebumps across your skin only covered by a thin sheet. “That was amazing, I never had thought that love making could be so rewarding.”

Ravus chuckled, “With the correct lover, yes.”

You flushed, bringing your face to hide within his chest, “I wouldn’t know, as you are my first.” You gasped, as you felt Ravus tense beneath you, as you felt him release your hand that was currently holding his magitek hand,. “Ravus?”

“I am, your first?”

“Yes…” You smile softly, going to cuddle back in the man’s embrace, only to gasp as he moved again, lifting your chin so he could look you in the eye. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, I had only wished that you had told me sooner, I would have made your first time more enjoyable.” He stated.

You pouted slightly, as you climbed to rest your body directly on top of his, your heart against his, “Ravus, I’ve already explained, I could not have wished anyone better, and you were very gentle and loving, please give yourself credit.”

Ravus watched, as you reached out, dragging his right hand back to your hair, his left prosthetic to your lower back. “I hadn’t realized it until now, yet I love you.”

You looked up to the man, your eyes blinking twice in confusion, before a bright smile appeared on your face, “I love you too.” You cooed, allowing the man to lead your forward, pulling you into a kiss.

Ravus chuckled, as you broke the kiss, lowering your head back to tuck underneath his chin, the man watching as you begun to doze off. Only to stare in confusion as your head popped up turning to him.

“I’m not too heavy to lay on you like this, am I?”

Ravus chuckled, placing a hand back on your head, lowering it back to his shoulder, “No, you’re fine.”

*

Ravus looked up from his desk, toward you on the couch, currently going through some meaningless task, the council wished for him to accomplish, so you read over all the boring parts than, provide him with whatever seemed useful. Often times than not, you would toss the papers in the trash prior to stating that, it was all the same stuff only worded differently.

Both of you turning as your personal phone begun to ring, you absent mindedly move the cursor to answer. “Hello?”

“Figured that you’d finally put out.”

You groaned rolling your eyes, it wasn’t any surprise to you that your and Ravus relationship had become big news and traveled quickly.

‘Commander Ravus and his personal assistant were “Dating” caught together at a romantic dinner! The tabloids read. “Is this new girlfriend for keeps?’

You were always seen at each others sides prior, it just seemed strange that the world was now taking an interest within your relationship after the union of Lunafreya was called off. Yet it didn’t seem to bother either one of you, as your private lives still remained very much that, what was annoying where these phone calls, text messages, and voicemails left for you everyday by a figure of your past.

“What’s it like? Tell me you whore.”

You didn’t even respond, before clicking the phone off, your ex seriously did not know when to give up. Turning as you heard your phone buzz again, no matter how much you tried to block his number, he would call privately or from a different phone.

“My treasure,” Ravus called, using the pet name you had become so fond of, “Hand me your phone.”

“Ravus it’s fine.”

“Yes, but I would prefer to only have to deal with one idiot today.” He stated, standing from his desk, before taking your phone, sliding it on.

“…some kind of whore! I bet you’re sucking his dick now! That’s the only way you’ve gotten that far in your job as it is! You bitch,”

Ravus turned to you, his dual eyes questioning if this was the abuse that you suffered through daily, only to see you give him a shrug. “I shall have you be aware, that if you keep calling this line and disrespecting my wife, than I shall ensure that you are exiled from all of Eos, do I make myself clear you sniveling worm.”

The line went dead, as Ravus handed you back your phone, only to notice the cute pout on your face.

“Ravus, now everyone is going to know.”

Ravus moved over placing a kiss to your forehead, “Even better.”

You giggled softly, trying to keep your pout and stern face, “I’m trying to make things less stressful for you, what will the council state to our union?”

It was true, almost a month after you two had slept together, you had gotten married at the pleasure and enjoyment for the both of you. Joined only by Lunafreya, Umbra and Pyrna, nothing too grand. No one had even known about it aside from that small group, as Ravus didn’t wear a band on his magitek arm, stating he did not wish to wear his love on a false arm, and you yourself did not wear one either out of fear of damaging it within your duties. Both of you felt that you didn’t need to announce it to the rest of the world, that was until now, when your husband so beautifully gloated in your ex’s face.

“When have I ever cared as to what the council thought of me.” Ravus chuckled, pressing his lips to your own. “What do you say to going out for dinner tonight?”

You tossed the papers from the council into the trash, it was the same ole thing from yesterday, “I’d rather enjoy that, after all I am wearing some of those new things you bought me.”

“I look forward to seeing them.”

You moved over to his large office doors, shutting them. closely followed by locking them, “You don’t have an appointment until later this afternoon, how about I give you a sneak peek?”


End file.
